Jouer avec le feu
by EyPi
Summary: Un fou furieux visite les cimetières de Sunnydale la nuit pour ses mauvaises actions... la Tueuse doit s'occuper de lui.


Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor/ Romance  
Couple: Vous verrez bien C'est pas drôle si vous le savez tout de suite  
Date d'écriture : 12 Mars 2006  
Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas … sauf les allumettes qui ne sont qu'à moi ! Et toc !

Allez hop! Un petit oneshot (youpi pas besoin d'uploader) pas trop long et très très ... nawakland  
Eh oui, encore nawak me direz-vous! Mais j'aime écrire des trucs chelous et martyriser les persos...  
Spike: -J'suis pas dedans au moins ?  
Alex: -Moi non plus, hein ?  
Fanfikeuse sadique: -Mais non, mais non! Vous, vous êtes trop occupé dans "Ptit mignon" là c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui souffre ... gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé

* * *

**Jouer avec le feu**

¤

_Mais... elle ne m'aime pas._

¤

Depuis plusieurs jours, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça.  
C'était l'attraction du moment dans la petite ville de Sunnydale, le sujet de conversation à la mode, le gros titre de tous les journaux locaux... ils en avaient même parlé dans un quotidien de Los Angeles c'est dire !  
" IL A ENCORE FRAPPE! " "UN CIMETIERE VISE UNE FOIS DE PLUS".

Eh oui, non contente d'être une ville remplie de démons et autres créatures maléfiques, Sunnydale s'était pourvue d'un psychopathe. Et ce fou furieux jouait dangereusement avec les allumettes ou un briquet...

Deux semaines que ça avait commencé!  
Deux semaines que des incendies se déclaraient dans tous les nombreux lieux de repos pas forcément éternels de la ville à savoir ses nombreux cimetières.  
Deux semaines que ce pyromane cinglé agissait en douce sans être surpris ou même inquiété par qui que ce soit. Un pro !  
Il échappait à la vigilance serrée de la police et à celles des démons en bonus, énervés de voir leur chez-eux dévasté par les flammes ...  
Aucun indice pour attraper cet homme, rien ! Il semblait méticuleux et surtout hargneux envers les pauvres petits cimetières innocents qui commençaient à être sérieusement carbonisés.

¤

_Elle ne m'aime pas_

¤

La Tueuse n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce malade mental. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations: entre sa mère qui rentrait de l'hôpital, sa sœur qui était une clef et ses patrouilles quotidiennes elle n'avait le temps de rien faire ! Alors poursuivre un criminel...  
Mais là le problème était qu'il s'attaquait aux cimetières et que des unités de police les traversaient désormais jour et nuit pour mettre la main sur le dangereux pyromane.  
Et si pour l'instant les créatures du mal n'avaient pas touché à ces humains qui s'aventuraient en plein territoire démoniaque c'était qu'ils étaient aussi occupés qu'eux à traquer le psychopathe... mais si ça continuait on n'allait pas tarder à découvrir des flics occis en plus des cimetières roussis...  
Ca, ça obligeait la Tueuse à chercher aussi le responsable de tout ça.  
Elle avançait sans faire de bruits entre les tombes à la recherche d'un fait inhabituel quand elle vit des flammes s'élever d'un bosquet.  
-Et m----!

Elle courut jusqu'au lieu de l'incendie alors qu'une ombre qu'elle n'aperçut pas s'en éloignait visiblement satisfaite de son méfait.  
Buffy appela les pompiers de son portable (elle a pas de portable normalement mais là c'est une Bubu High-tech ) et aperçut alors quelque chose qui brillait près des flammes. Elle faillit se cramer quelques cheveux mais récupéra l'objet.  
Elle l'observa attentivement, parut réfléchir quelques instants puis se précipita hors du cimetière  
"Pourquoi?"

¤

_Mais... elle ne m'aime pas_

¤

Buffy ouvrit la porte violemment sans prendre la peine de frapper. Et elle frappa alors le jeune homme se trouvant là sans prendre la peine de parler cette fois. Elle le frappa et le jeta à terre en le maintenant fermement.  
-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris? hurla-t-elle  
-...  
-T'es complètement dingue ou quoi?  
-...  
-Riley répond moi !  
-Ils te prennent à moi... avoua-t-il dans un murmure sans regarder sa petite amie  
-Quoi?  
Buffy abasourdie le relâcha et tous deux se redressèrent, assis par terre.  
-...  
-Tu peux répéter?  
-Tu me regardes plus, ne m'écoutes plus, je ne suis là que pour la figuration.  
-Mais non !  
-Si, tu n'as jamais le temps !  
-Mais enfin avec ma mère et Dawn, je...  
-Oui je sais et je comprend mais du temps tu en as pour la chasse, la patrouille. Tu as du temps pour les vampires, pour...  
-C'est mon job !  
-Et c'est QUE des cimetières!  
Riley baisait la tête.  
-Ils te prennent à moi! redit-il... ils te prennent à moi, tu y va vers eux et plus vers moi ... je ne suis pas un démon ...tu ne m'aimes pas...  
Buffy ouvrit grand les yeux  
-C'est ça que tu penses de moi?  
-C'est ça que toi, tu penses de moi inconsciemment !  
Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cette phrase insensée et un grand silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes. Buffy se leva enfin et se diriga vers la porte.  
"Alors ça y est, je l'ai perdue"  
Riley sentait une boule énorme se former dans sa gorge mais il n'allait pas pleurer; il l'avait cherché cette explication, il l'avait eu, il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brulé...  
Il entendit le verrou de sa porte s'enclencher. Etonné, il se retourna et vit sa petite amie le regarder et sourire.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée Riley, je ne voulais pas te négliger, je ne veux pas te perdre... tu n'es pas démoniaque mais je t'aime quand même et surtout pour ça !  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Plus personne n'entendit parler du pyromane de génie de Sunnydale et les cimetières retrouvèrent leur tranquillité somme toute précaire alors que toutes les nuits patrouillaient un couple désormais soudé et heureux.

_FIN de Jouer avec le feu_

* * *

Olalala que c'est guimauve c'te fin et pas top mais bon!  
Bref vous l'avez compris c'était une fic Briley ! Tout ça juste pour savoir ce qu'aurait Riley comme bêtise s'il n'avait pas été voir une vampire 

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu même si vous n'êtes pas amateurs de ce couple !


End file.
